Chuya Speedwrite Challenge
by TheXGrayXLady
Summary: Plot Twist: I don't hate Chiclets.


**A Chuya speedwrite as requested by GrapeIcies. I'll admit I cheated a bit on this one. I played the Firefly theme more than once because let's face it, if you have the opportunity to write a space cowboy AU you take it. You make Chase Young a fracking space cowboy. Can't stop. Won't stop. Not sorry. **

**Speed Write Challenge Rules:**

**1) Set your iTunes to shuffle and write a song fic for the next ten songs that come up. No matter what the song is.**

**2) You only have the duration of the song to finish your fic. When the song ends, you may finish your sentence, but then you're done.**

**3) You are not allowed to edit.**

**4) Have Happy Happy Fun Time**

**Strangers Like Me (Phil Collins)**

She was fascinating. A mysterious, forbidden presence, constantly in his mind, wreathed in green flames and breathing Heylin power. The power, magic like his, made her an unknowable entity. At the same time, familiar, another magic user, and just out of reach, undeniably evil. Tangible and intangible at the same time, like a phantom he was never quite sure he saw.

**Dark Side (Kelly Clarkson)**

"Before you agree," he said, an uncharacteristic flash of worry crossing the warlord's face. "There's something you should know about me."

Wuya just short of shuddered to think of anything that would give one of the most unquestionably evil people she knew pause. She just hoped it was one of those guy things, like embarrassment over watching Desperate Housewives or reading Thirty Shades of Beige.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw. He began to peal off one of his gloves, how strange that she never noticed that he was always wearing gloves, and the skin beneath was green, gnarled, and scaly, extending just up to the wrist where it became the familiar smooth pale olive.

**Toxic (Britney Spears)**

She already knew, he was going to kill her. Even the little trust she showed, that little bit of faith, devotion, whathaveyou, was going to destroy her. Their relationship should have stayed professional, then she would have no qualms about breaking it off should things go badly for her, but no. They just had to take it that step further. Above all, she wished she could regret partaking in this sweetest poison.

**Magic Dance (David Bowie)**

"What are you wearing?" she asked, her eyes growing wide at the sight before her, unsure of whether to oggle or slap him for crimes against fashion. Leather pants, leather jerkin, layered over an openfront white cotton shirt, knee high boots of some sort, his hair teased into rediculous spikes, and making matters worse, a codpiece.

"I'm meeting with a delegation from the Goblin kingdom. This is the traditional garb of Goblin nobles," he replied, sounding only a little bit condescending about it.

"That's not a sufficent explanation for leather pants."

**Rockaway Beach (Ramones)**

"We needed this didn't we?" she asked, examining the stretch of pristine white beach. The waves kissed the shore line, the gulls shrieked above, and gentle breezes rustled the palmes and caressed her face.

"This isn't a vacation. If we happen to be here for work, then we're here for work," he protested. Despite his words to the contrary, he was dressed in bermudas and a hawaiian shirt and was carrying a beach umbrella.

**Animal (Neon Trees)**

Chase was a true hunter, his thrill came in the anticipation. He relished in the build up, in the power, in how he could build up to the climax, then stop and make you wait until you would just go mad from waiting. And he knew she was notoriously impatient.

He was really taking his time tonight. And she was not in the mood. She'd had enough of it. She removed her hands from his back, reveling in the sick pleasure of removing each nail from the scratch marks, placed them on his chest, allow him to draw close, deepening the kiss, let him think he'd won, and without warning flipped him onto his back.

"We're doing this my way," she said, pinning the stunned warlock to the sheets.

**Still (Matt Nathanson)**

They'd burned too bright, too quickly. They'd taken things too quickly and everything went south just as fast. As messy as the end had been, he still somethimes would see her from across the citadel and he would remember. He would remember how her smooth dark skin and soft red hair would seem to glow by candlelight and her eyes would dance like green flames. He would remember the conversations, the time spent getting to know each other beyond evil partners. He would remember, and begin to regret, but then he would stop because he didn't really. Things had gone too fast, she'd lied one too many times, he'd said things he didn't want to take back. No, things would remain the same as the had.

**Wizards in Winter (Trans-Siberian Orchestra)**

The snow provided the perfect cover. This would be a quick ambush and she would be top evil dog. It would just be one quick shot. One bolt of green magic.

She saw him walking on the path below her, she readied her hand, and when ready, shot. the green bolt cut through the cold winter air and unfortunately for her, slammed into the ground just before his feet. How had she missed? She'd aimed perfectly. It shouldn't have...

She didn't have time to dwell on this however for only moments later Chase returned fire, the bronze bolt just barely missing her. The snow surrounding was whipped into a self-contained storm. There were no other options now, it was to be an all out magical war in the snow.

**Uncharted (Sara Bareilles)**

"So where do we go from here?" she asked. She didn't know, and to be completely honest it scared her. She liked to know where she stood with people and he was an enigma. Sure, they were theoretically in a relationship, but the parameters of it had not yet been set in stone.

He didn't answer, instead took up an uncharacteristic look of confusion.

**Firefly Theme  
**

Of all the seedy off-planet bars, he just had to choose this one. Of all the seedy off planet bartenders, it just had to be her. Of all the places to casually piss off the sheriff, it had to be here.

"Now partner, I told you that if you have a problem with Ms. Stone you can skadoodle," the sheriff said, his dark eyes shining dangerously.

"If Ms. Stone had a problem with me, I trust she can handle it herself," he said, feeling the cold metal of his blaster with one hand and tipping back the black brim of his hat with the other. Ms. Stone _was _perfectly capable of handling her own problems, she'd proven that on Gamma-5. She obviously had more control over this station than he thought.

"Partner, I don't want to do anythin', but I'm the law 'round here," he said, flashing his oh so impressive badge. "You familiar with the chain of command?"

"Enlighten me," he said, picking up his whisky and swirling the ice in the glass, paying much more attention to the amber liquid than to an overblown hired gun with delusions of authority.

"It's the chain I beat you with until you know who's in ruttin' command," he replied. For a moment, he glanced up at the so-called sheriff. He was a man of mid height, well muscled, dirty blond hair slicked back, and a slight crazy look to his eyes. This wasn't going to end well. For the sheriff.

"Is that a threat?" he asked, laughing slightly. He hoped it was. He could use the target practice.

"Only if you make it," he replied. His tone said otherwise.

"I don't want trouble," he said. This would have to be calculated, the other man would have to act first, otherwise he'd just be a thug shooting the sheriff. "Just want to sit here and have my drink."

"Sure ya do," he said. "That's why Ms. Stone wants ya gone."

"Sir, I'm not interested in causing problems," he said, setting down his drink and finally making eye contact with the other man. "But if you keep insisting, then there's going to be one."

**So...good, bad, indifferent? I tried. I get credit for trying right? Anywho, I'm proud of my space cowboy writing, so leave me a review. **


End file.
